


Being Afraid

by lrw1219



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Another small child makes Bucky feel better fic, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky on the run, Gen, Short, bucky and kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrw1219/pseuds/lrw1219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is on the run, and he is afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that happened because I was thinking about the ACT, and then thought 'what if Bucky said this' and here we are. I know 'Bucky and small children' has been done before, but frankly, you can never have enough of them. Set between Cap 2 and 3, or at least that's when I picture it. 
> 
> Also this is my first work posted on AO3, so that's kinda cool. Enjoy!

Bucky walked down the street as fast as he thought he could without drawing attention to himself. When he came to a crosswalk, he reluctantly slowed, and tried not to look too out of place. He shifted uncomfortably and scanned his surroundings - he didn't think anyone was following him, the maybe HYDRA agent he thought he had spotted was nowhere to be seen. 

As he glanced at the road again, waiting to cross, he admitted to himself that it probably had been nothing and he had overreacted. Still, he was nervous, and therefore almost jumped half a foot when he felt something tugging at his pants. He looked down to see a small girl, no taller than his thighs, looking up at him.

"Mister, are you afraid?" she asked frankly. 

Bucky's first instinct was to lie and get this kid away from him, but he found himself nodding hesitantly. 

"What of?" came the next question. 

"I'm afraid of- I'm afraid that-" he paused, then admitted, "I'm afraid."

The girl seemed to understand as she immediately grabbed his legs in a hug. Bucky nearly toppled over. 

"It's ok to be afraid sometimes." She looked up at him, not letting go of his legs. "But you don't have to be." 

Bucky looked at her, and slowly gave her a small smile. 

"Margaret!" He looked up to see a woman walking quickly towards them. "I'm so sorry," she said to him. "Margret, you know better than to talk to strangers." 

"No, it's fine," Bucky mumbled. 

"Come on, Daddy's waiting for us." The woman pulled her daughter away. He watched them go for a moment, and when Margret turned around and waved, Bucky, after a moment's hesitation, waved back.

He turned back around toward the street to see the signal to walk beaming ahead. He crossed the street, still fast walking, still always looking over his shoulder, but a little less afraid.


End file.
